


Iphupho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Iphupho

UJaime unephupho elokhu libuyela kuye - uBrienne, elongwe ngengubo yakhe emhlophe, engenalutho ngaphansi kovolo olunolaka ngaphandle kwesikhumba sakhe esingenalutho nesikhumba. Umcabango umhlukumeza, ngendlela enobuhlakani, impela iMaid yaseTarth yayifanelekela ukugqoka ezimhlophe kunangaphambili.

Ephusheni lakhe eliphaphama ume phambi kwakhe, angahlangani namehlo akhe. Izibunu zakhe ezincane zigcotshwe nge-gooseflesh, izingono ziqinisiwe futhi ziphundwe. Uthatha isandla esisodwa (emaphusheni akhe, okungenani yilezo ezithandekayo nganoma iyiphi indlela, uhlala enazo zombili) futhi uphakamisa isilevu sakhe ukumenza ambuke. "Wench, uyabanda?"

Uqhuma ngolaka. "Uma ngikhona, akukho ukukhathalela okwakho. Ngiyakwazi ukuzinakekela."

"Futhi nginesiqiniseko sokuthi uyakwenza." Ukugqolozela kwakhe kwehla kulolo thath lwezinwele phakathi kwemilenze yakhe eqinile. "Uyangicabanga ngenkathi wenza njalo, angingabazi."

Amehlo akhe aluhlaza avele ahlukane nokwakhe, ngecala, kepha uthi "imicabango yami ingeyami." NjengoMaid, ucabanga ukuthi, unenkani iphutha, akakwazi ukuvuma ngisho nento esobala kangako.

"Ugqoka ingubo yami," uyamtshela. Kepha lapho ifika ingacabangi, iyamvimba. "Qhubeka. Ngemuva kwakho konke," engeza ngokuhleka okuncane kwesardon, "ngifungelwe ukuthi ngizovikela futhi ngivikele abesifazane, futhi ngicabanga ukuthi lokho kubandakanya nokuzigcina zingabandlululwa ekufeni."

"Kuyabanda kumbhoshongo wakho."

"Kunjalo, futhi unesizungu futhi. Awungeke uhlale nami?"

Futhi ngoba kuyiphupho, uMaid uyakwenza, ulele embhedeni wakhe ngengubo emhlophe imfushane njengengubo yomshado. UJaime uguqa phakathi kwemilenze, eguqa ekhanda kuye ngezilimi zakhe ezivulekile. Uphefumula kakhulu, kepha awenzi omunye umsindo njengoba ekhala imigoqo nemithambo yakhe. Unwebisa umunwe owodwa kuye, futhi uqinile, uqine kakhulu, kepha umanzi futhi ufudumele.

Izandla zakhe eziqinile zibamba amahlombe akhe futhi amsondeze ukuze amlalise. Yize esabalaza, uyazi ukuthi ufunani. "Ngithathe," ekhononda, futhi avume ngekhanda ngaphandle kwamazwi.

Lapho edlula ngendlela yesithinteli sentombi yakhe, ahlahle amehlo, kodwa angabe esakhala. Umncenga kanzima, kufana nokuthi yena noCersei babehlangene okokuqala, ngaphandle kokuthi manje usekhulile futhi uyakwazi ukuzibamba. Uyama, amlinde ukuze aphumule emgodini wakhe ngaphambi kokuzama ukuhamba futhi, futhi lapho enza, uhamba kancane, kancane. Ukuqina kwesibili kushibilika, kanti okwesithathu kusaba nzima. Umbopha eduze asonge imilenze eqinile emhlane bese ubuso bakhe bungcwatshwe ezinweleni zakhe ezi-blonde, ephefumula ngephunga lakhe.

Kukhulu kakhulu, ngokweqile. Uziphakamisa kuye aze afike lapho okuhlangana khona kuphela lapho kuhlangana khona imilenze yabo yomine, ambheke ngaphansi kwakhe. UBrienne uyaqina kanye nama-gps, "Hawu, musa ukuma, Jaime!"

Uyamtshela, "angihambi, ukubona nje ukuthi lokhu akupheli kungekudala." Ukukhanya kokusa okusagcwala kusabalalela egumbini, nokho, futhi uyazi ukuthi iphupho lakhe ngeke liqhubeke isikhathi eside. Ushaya isudi yakhe eshaya ngesithupha, isihlakala sakhe sisemi ngaphakathi kuye, futhi uzizwe ethuthumela futhi esonta injabulo yakhe idlula kuye. Lapho eseneminyaka emincane, ubuyela kuye ngokulula ngangokunokwenzeka, avumele ukuphatha kwakhe kumgoqele bese kumphaphaza, bobabili begonene ngokuthinteka ngakunye.

Uma esesendaweni lapho ecabanga ukuthi kuzofanele eze noma afe, uphefumulela igama lakhe eceleni kwendlebe. "Brienne," ehleba abuyele kuye, amuthulule kuye, amchithe konke anakho ngokuqhuma okufushane, okumangazayo.

Ukuphela kwephupho kuhlale kufana. Ukhulula ingubo yakhe futhi ayhiye ilele eceleni kwakhe embhedeni, umhlophe omhlophe ongcolile negazi lentombi yakhe. Futhi ukuvuka kuyefana, kubanda futhi kusongelwe wedwa.


End file.
